Dirt
by Taporonishia
Summary: Ike taked Link outside since the dirt told him to. what will happen? omg how can dirt be related to yaoi? well read and find out. yaoi IkexLink  shonen ai


"Link guess what! " Ike yelled over at Him while he ran.

"What is it?" the blond asked turning around as the mercenary approached him.

"She got down on hands and knees, one ear against the ground holding, her breath to hear something but the dirt made not a sound tonight!" Ike puffed.

"What?"

"Echoes of songs still lurk on distant foreign shores, where we danced just to please the gods that only ask for more, So it goes But still we give ourselves to this We can't spend our lives waiting to live."

"What are you talking about?" Link seemed really confused. The people he was talking to before giggled and left.

"Don't you see Link?" Ike paused then took out a sheet of paper,

"On cold nights  
In a prayer for dawn  
But the daylight  
Isn't what she wants

The concrete  
Calls my name again  
I'm falling  
Through the cracks I slip

The postcard says wish you were here  
But I'd rather I was there,  
Holding on to the simple things before they disappear,  
That's what I meant

But that was then, and this is now  
I'll make it up to you somehow

On cold nights  
In a prayer for dawn  
But the daylight  
Isn't what she wants

The concrete  
Calls my name again  
I'm falling  
Through the cracks I slip

She got down on hands and knees,  
One ear against the ground,  
Holding her breath to hear something,  
Anything at all

The dirt whispered, "Child, I'm coming home"

On cold nights  
In a prayer for dawn  
But the daylight  
Isn't what she wants

The concrete  
Calls my name again  
I'm falling  
Through the cracks I slip " 

"What?" Link asked a third time, seriously pissed off at the Cobalt now.

"Don't you see Link? How can you not!" he grabbed the white pale arm of the hero and led him outside the school building and onto the playground, where dirt and grass covered the ground.

"Why'd you take me out here Ike?" Link asked looking around.

"The dirt! The dirt whispered to me, Link."

"What?"

"Get on your knees!" Ike commanded, sounding like a sergeant in the military. Link did as commanded to.

"Yes sir!" he yelled and laid on the ground. Face first.

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The dirt."

"The dirt?"

"Yeah! Did it say anything?"

Link concentrated hard. He was silent for awhile. "n-no." Ike looked confused. He laid down next to Link and pressed his ear to the ground, his face facing Link. Link turned his head sideways; now facing Ike. They looked at each other.

"AH!" Ike screamed.

"Wh-what!" Link yelled.

Suddenly Ike leaned over and connected their lips. He scooted back. "Nothing."

"W-w-w-w-w-what was that?" Link screamed as he covered his mouth. He looked around where the kids were playing and the other high schoolers were watching them.

"A kiss."

"W-w-w-well yeah duh! But you-you c-cant do it here." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"cuz' people will see."

"But the dirt told me to."

Link looked around. "shh" he said and crawled away, camouflaging in the tall grass. "Follow me." Ike followed. They crawled away to where no one was.

"oo what's this place, never seen it before." Ike said looking around. There was dirt all over the cement floor.

"It's someplace that one kid took me, you know when that happened." Link said as he moved over to Ike and pressed his hand against his big masculine chest. He leaned in closely to the mercenary, taking in the strong scent of the other.

"Oh yeah." Ike said, then took hold of Link's chin and lifted it up, pressing their lips together and sticking something inside the others mouth. Ike leaned Link down and soon enough they were passionately kissing on the dirty concrete ground.

They skipped the whole free period, and when they came to class, late, their uniforms were all dirty.

"Eew, why's your uniform all dirty?" a girl who sat next to Link asked. Ike took his seat next to the girl. (So its Link sitting on the left, the girl in the middle and Ike's on the right)

"Huh? Oh this, it's nothing." (His white uniform was nearly dark brown and black with holes.)

"What you two do? Roll around in dirt?" she laughed.

Ike and Link looked at each other, smirking. "Something like that," Ike said and they both leaned in, in front of her and kissed.


End file.
